pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Hoshizora
Hoshizora Mizuki is a sociable and smart girl who goes to both Paprika Private Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. She uses the brand Holic Trick Classic. She is a huge fan of SoLaMi Smile has watched every single one of their lives. She especially admires Manaka Laala, as Laala is the type of idol Mizuki wants to be one day. She was invited by Laala to join SoLaMi Smile after Laala saw her debut live, which she accepted. She also dreams of joining SoLaMi Smile one day. Her debut song is Meteor Dream Line (Show By Rock!) and her Making Drama is Sparkling Wishing Star. Her manager is Aurelius, a golden owl who can memorize an entire schedule perfectly after looking at it once. Although Aurelius is quite old, she still has a lot of energy. Because of her old age though, she can provide young mascots with advice as well as helping Mizuki when she has trouble. Personality Mizuki is a very sociable girl who talks to everyone. She always introduces herself to new students of both academies. When she sees someone harming an animal or a plant, she won't mind shouting or using her karate skills on people. When at school, she likes to sit alone and read books or listen to SoLaMi SMILE songs. Because of her intelligence, she gets high grades and many girls tend to ask her questions, which she tries her best to not answer as she believes it won't help them learn if she told them everything Significant Coords Witch Moon Coord - Mizuki's casual Coord in PriPara Night Sky Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord - Mizuki's Cyalume Coord Performance Coords Petit Devi Coord (Debut Coord) Mysterious Witch Coord Cheeky Little Signal Coord Moonlight Azure Coord - Mizuki's unit dress in Moonrising Flowers designed by Sakura Lives * Moonrising Flowers Debut Live - (Moonrising Flowers) - August 22nd 2015 * Debut Live - August 23rd 2015 * SHiMer Debut Live (SHiMer) - September 1st 2015 * Exciting PriPara Sleepover Live (SHiMer) - September 6th 2015 (Although written ten years after XD) * Hikari Birthday Live (SHiMer + Mirai and Mikamin) - Coming soon ^^ * Haruka Come Back Live (Paradise Team) - Coming soon ^^ Relatives Laala Manaka - Mizuki is Laala's and SoLaMi Smile's fan. Laala helped her get into PriPara and guided her around PriPara Mirei Minami - Mizuki is SoLaMi Smile's fan. Mirei helped her to find a manager Sophie Hojo - Mizuki is SoLaMi Smile's fan. Sophie helped her get through her nervousness before her first live Dorothy West - When hanging out with Shion, Mizuki met Dorothy. Although they had a few problems with each other at first, they eventually became friends Leona West - When hanging out with Shion, Mizuki met Leona. Mizuki admires Leona's kindness and secretly wishes that all people could be nice to animals like Leona Mikan Shiratama - Mikan and Mizuki both love to eat meat buns, so they occasionally treat each other to meat buns (although Mikan usually eats the most). They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers Haruka Bokerdole/Vocaldoll - The first Vocal Doll that Mizuki met. Mizuki often consults her when asking questions about events which happen at PriPara Idol Academy. Shion Todo - Shion is also part of Paprika Private Academy, and they are classmates in both schools. They are often seen hanging out together. They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers and a 3 member unit called SHiMer Falulu Bokerdole/Vocaldoll - Mizuki and Faruru are both members of the Student Council, and know each other Sumire Hanasaki - They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. She helped Sumire find Akane Mizu Yōsei - They are in a 5 member unit called Moonrising Flowers. Hikari Todo - Hikari and Mizuki are very close friends. The two of them and Shion can often be seen hanging out together. The three of them always help each other out in class and with homework. Trivia * Although she resembles Aroma Kurosu, they are not related in anyway. * She calls Shion "Shinochi" (Those of you who watch SAO will know where it comes from :D) **She is also the only one who does this, as Shion gets mad when someone other than Mizuki does so * Her catchphrase is "I will even outstrip the stars to come see you!" She likes to say this after every show to her fans in hope that she can meet her fans and snap tickets with them * Although the two of them don't know it yet, Hikari and Mizuki actually met before in the past Category:Academy Festival Category:Student Category:Student Council members Category:Female Category:Holic Trick User Category:Cool Idol Category:Idols Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:ParaPri Category:Ivanly912